Your Life and Mine
by h0lywood
Summary: An AU Spuffy story set in the second season. What if Dawn had been sent in the second season? What if Glory had opened the portal then? What if Buffy didn’t close the portal? With Angel still evil,Buffy has to save the world. With the help of... Spike?


**DISCLAIMER Unfortunately, I am in no way, shape, or form related to the making of the best TV show on earth, so have no claim over any of the characters. **_(yet. MWHAHAHAHA!!!)_

Buffy Summers ran the last few steps up to the top of the tower, and glared at Glory, a glare chalk full of hatred. The goddess before her was destroying not just her happiness, but the world's. The realities were bleeding together, bleeding chaos. The world was now another hell.

Dawn begged Glory to stop cutting her, but the evil woman would never stop. Not until she was home. And as the first drops of blood fell on the portal, she smiled triumphantly at Dawn, the Key.

"Now, good bye forever, girly." Glory cackled gleefully as she prepared to go back to her own hell dimension. But... "BENNNNNNNNNNN!! How dare you come at a time like this!" and suddenly it was the mortal doctor before them.

Buffy was slightly confused. "Where did Glory go?"

"Eh?" spoke a confused voice. "She just morphed into to that nancy boy right in front of yer."

Buffy whirled around. "Oh god." she moaned. "Spike!"

The evil vampire grinned. "Bad time to come and kick your ass?"

Buffy glared at him. "Not now."

"And I'm just gonna walk away and be a good little demon, is that what you think?"

Tears were streaming down Buffy's cheeks now. "_Please _go away!" she begged. "I have to get Dawn out of here!"

"Uh huh...no."

"UHHHHH! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! THE WORLDS ARE COLLIDING! WE'RE BOTH GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP ME!!!!!"

Spike's eyes were very wide now. Why was the great Slayer asking _him _for help? Where were her bloody friends? "Okay." he said slowly.

Buffy looked at him with the most grateful look in the world, and Spike managed a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Okay." she said, a little calmer. "Dawn is the key. She isn't my sister. She's a key to open a portal to get back to Glory's world. But along the way, all the gates between dimensions will open, too. Until Dawn dies, we live in hell.

"Alright..." Spike said slowly, still getting the gist. "So why don't I just kill her." he said, pointing at Dawn, "And we both go home happy."

Dawn screamed. Buffy looked at him pleadingly.

I can't fight you write now, Spike. I'm not up to it. I am EXHAUSTED. But if you make one move to hurt Dawn, or me, I will push you off this tower with a stake in your heart."

At the mention of stakes, Spike backed away, hands in the air. "Alright." he said. "I'll help you. Just don't be tellin' Dru about this."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Is she all you EVER think about? Just shut up and help me. We HAVE to find Glory!"

Spike looked puzzled. "I told you. She turned into him." Spike gestured towards Ben, who had been standing on the tippy edge of the tower, trying not to be noticed.

Dawn and Buffy exchanged a weird glance. "Ben?" Dawn asked.

Spike's eyes widened in understanding. "Humans don't remember whenever she transforms in front of them!"

Buffy looked at him with some apprehension. "Ben is Glory?" Her eyes were wide.

He nodded. "Yep."

Ben, at the thought of being found out, had started edging around them.

"BUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY!!!" Dawn screamed, horrified.

Buffy turned around, and gasped. Ben was behind her, holding a huge knife! Buffy tried to escape, but she was so worn out she could barely stand. Closer and closer to her heart the knife came, before– WHAM!!!! Spike had pushed Ben off the tower. Quickly, he grabbed Buffy, who had lost her balance from the slam and had been about to go tumbling down to join the evil doctor. The vampire and the Slayer looked off the tower. Down, down, down Ben went, until he hit the ground, dead. And that meant Glory was also dead. Buffy looked from Spike to Ben, to Spike again.

"Th-th-thank you." She said, shakily.

Spike stared at her. "Your wel- I mean, it was nothing." He amended gruffly.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, looking around wildly for her sister.

"I'm here." She answered, tearing her eyes away from Spike.

"Look."

All three of them looked up, to see demons, all kinds you could ever imagine, and quite a few you couldn't, conjured out of a portal, a big shiny glow.

"Come on." Spike said, finally breaking the silence. "We have got to get going. Glory may be gone, but Angel is still out 'ere somewhere, and with you out of your game, he's not going to be as generous as me." He smirked. "You owe me one Slayer."

Buffy sighed. "Anything. I'll give you anything, as long as you keep Dawn safe."

Spike just smiled. The Slayer was in his debt... :-) (Teehee)

**A/N: This is an idea I've had for awhile, and I've finally gotten around to writing it. However, I have not forgotten about my other Buffy fanfictions, and I will be updating them as soon as I possibly can. I know this story is very Alternate Reality, meaning it definitely does NOT fit in to the storyline for season two OR season five. I only know that this takes place after Angel turned evil and after Spike got the use of his legs back. He didn't, however, go to Buffy for a truce yet, and Angel has not been trying to destroy the world, because a very useful apocalypse that a certain ex-demon was creating was sufficient enough. :) This story is rated T for safety only, and it is mostly about Buffy and Spike battling the demons that the portal has set loose, and maybe even fall in love. sighs :) I guess that's all for now! Lucky for you, don't expect anymore long Author Notes for this story, at least not for awhile. If you've liked this story so far, you will be happy to know that chapter two is half way done. If you didn't like this story so far, I don't know why you have bothered to read this much. I thank anyone who actually cares about me and my story and has actually read this far. :) Thank you!!!!!!! Happy Reading, and remember; **_**"Seize the moment. 'Cause tomorrow you might be dead." :)**_** Bye! **_**Spike's Girl 4ever **_


End file.
